User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 __TOC__ Oi, Knave RERE:Knave Strange HF Stuff You said a few days ago that you wanted to talk to me about something...? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 14:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Help Hey can you change my article's name from, Sangheili Commando Corps. to Sangheili/Unggoy Commando Corps?. Thanks.-- Help hi i ask of your view on the following pages which ajax seem's to have a problem with: *Talk:Continent Artillary Tank *Talk:Red-Arrow Defence System *Talk:Zeus Heavy Assault Tank *Zeus Command Vehicle *Stinger Missile Tank if you would help solve these problems that would be much appreciated. i do not wish to comment of the questions asked by ajax unless needed as a tire of his little games. J!MMY''8806 18:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna read a good article Since you made one of my favorite articles, Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, I think you should read a kjoint project article between me and EliteMaster117, and give us any advice you can. Thank you. Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign. I must apologize, dear sir For not accepting your party invites on Xbox Live last night, I was discussing rather urgent issues with my fellow moderators and a few admins at a forum I moderate at. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 07:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Gmail Yep, I'm still on but I'm always worried about interrupting something when I see that your active. Since I'll be available about 99% of the time I show up there, will you just send me a chat when you're free to talk? Yay!!! Novel means good, right ? Well, I guess Im fine, thinking up some new articles. The only articles I am bad at making are ship articles, because I dont know lengths and height and that stuff. Any way thsnks for reading, ttyl :) Meeting Hey RelentlessRecusant, long time no see =P I was wanting to talk to you. Could you come to the IRC at #halopedia and PM me? I understand you may not be online at the moment, seeing as to how busy you are so please inform me when you are free to talk. See you around pal. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE:BQ-3 Spectre RE:Sandbox Thanks, I enjoyed talking with you last night. Whenever you've got a night that looks free coming up, just message me in some fashion and I'll be able to chat at your convenience. - RE: Bandersnatch I've done a whole series! Jabberwock, Snark, Tove. I'm hoping to do the Jubjub Bird, the Rath, and the Borogove soon! Naturally, I'm basing them all on real extinct animals - the Rath may turn out as an Entelodont! Ah, those Precursors. What would galactic diversity have done without them! Specops306, Kora '' 02:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Gettin' Back to Ya! =P Sorry for being sluggish in responding... again. I apologize but I don't really use gmail or any of that stuff. Sorry. I usually use the IRC for chatting and discussing future articles. I will look into it though. If I figure it all out, I'll get back to you. Later, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters... '']] 21:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Question Is it true you are only 15? Don't mean to pry. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 11:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Check your E-Mail I sent you a message regarding IRC Ops. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Permission Greetings RelentlessRecusant, I'm here to ask if I can have the permission to create a new user account on this wikia. The reason being is that when I first created my account on Halo Fanon back in August 2008, I didn't really take my username creation into consideration. I just clicked Create Account and within seconds I had typed in Zamra 'Vorum and joined under that name without any thought. During the first few months I was fine with it, but up until now I've just been thinking that I taken more consideration. I thought it would be simpler if I asked an adminstrator for permission because if I was to create a new account without telling anyone I fear that I would get flame messages or be accused of sock puppetry. I'm aware that if I was allowed to create a new account, my old one would have to be blocked. Which I have no problem with. Please respond when you have the time. Thanks Request Hi, I was just wondering that since I know that you've made at least 1 RP, you could tell me how to make a new one? I've always wanted to try to make my own RP for everyone to try (of course, since I'm not a very popular user, maybe no one will try...). When you get a moment leave a response on my talk page. Thank you, Nra 'Vadumee 23:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding your Cyclops Cyclops is a creature with a single eye in the middle of its forehead. That said, it has only one eye. Maybe you should fix the trivia. :P -5ub7ank(7alk) 17:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Knavish Knave Re: MOS To my knowledge, we don't have an official manual of style, but it's a generally accepted concept that a more professional looking article has the title capitalized as needed (with exceptions of course, like you wouldn't write "Lord Of The Rings", you'd right "Lord of the Rings"). The only people who generally don't capitalize articles are the users/IPs that appear, right a really poor grammar/NCF/GM article, then disappear, or hang around and cause trouble. In any case, I'd think it'd be safe to assume that it's best if you do capitalize articles, for all reasons above. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Gmail Sure, but can't guarantee how long I can be on for. RR, all due respect, every other respectable user on this site does so. Halopedia does so. I know you have great respect for Wookieepedia, but that's two versus one. If common sense dictated that Wookieepedia had a better idea, I'd follow, but I don't see it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) The Real Struggle It's been a while friend. I came to you today to show you this: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meat_and_Taters#MY_STRUGGLE Please read all that's in that section and tell me what you thought. It took a lot of guts to say what I said there. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks friend. I knew I could count on you :) [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Reminder Hello again, RelentlessRecusant. I do not know if you are aware of this but I sent you a message about a week ago and you never replied back. Which may be due to the fact you recieved other messages after I sent mine and never took notice of it. Anyway if you have the time, would you kindly respond to my previous message which is a few messages above this one, entitled Permission. Thanks. Correction I just read your message, at first I was confused about your response because I hadn't requested about making a RP but then I realized you read the wrong message by mistake. You responded to another users request to create a RP, my message was right above theirs. I was requesting if it was all right for me to create a new account. I apologize for confusion caused. IRC Hey, I was also wanting to tell you about the IRC. Ajax has banned me from it and every time I try to log on he kicks me out. First off, I didn't deserve the ban and second, it's been at least three months since he did it. It's kind of unfair. I request that you, being a beurocrat, make him stop kicking me out. If you'd like, I can also show you the entire logs from when I was banned, perhaps they will show you that Ajax 013 may not be fit to run the IRC. I reccomend a more responsible admin. Get back to me, [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to ask: who are you forwarding that information to? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Uh, what exactly were you guys going to do with it? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out that the ban was for insulting various memebers oh #halo-fanon. I don't think asking anyone to unban M&T will happen now after what happened last night at #Halopedia. Love is Noise Love is these blues 07:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, according to the entire conversation I have here. I was insulted first and tried to shrug it off with jokes. When ONI and the others didn't stop, I got serious. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Appreciate Thanks for the info. Like I said in my original message, I was aware it would be considered sockpuppetry. However, would its still be considered sockpuppetry if I did create a new account and allowed my previous account to be blocked? Which I have no problem with. I'm sorry for this prolonged conversation on this topic, I just want to be sure. Meat & Taters is being needlessly harrassed Yeah, sorry about speaking for Meat and Taters, but SPARTAN-118 and ODST Joshie won't leave him alone on this page: User talk: Meat and Taters/My Diary ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. Got Your Message I might be on G-Chat tonight, but I can't make any promises right now. Glad to hear that you're making progress, it'd be great if you could send me whatever you've got. I'm very close to finishing that scene (not terribly near the end but right at a point where things should flow pretty smoothly). I'll send you the completed scene once it's complete. Re: HFFW Templates For starters, I just thought it'd be a good idea to add it where we can change what year and number of the awards it is; leaving it alone, we were gonna have to make a new one every SINGLE year, which is a slightly ridiculous plan if you ask me. As for the standardization of the other templates, I just thought it might be a good idea, but I've changed my mind now and I'm gonna fix them back to the multiple sub-templates, plus year/number addition. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Exceptions Thanks for the information. I know its not wise to sockpuppet accounts, however I read on the sockpuppets info page that there are a few exceptions to it. It states that a user can create a new account as long as they post a message on their old account informing that they have moved on to a new account. So would that be okay? If not, I'm willing to accept having my old account blocked so I can create a new one. I'm apologize for dragging on this topic, I just want to be absolutely sure. Message me back when you have the time. A Little Clarification of Rules and some other stuff Appreciation I'll take your word on that. Thanks for taking your time to answer my questions. I was really hoping that there would be a simpler way to create a new account. Maybe sometime I'll try to ask several other administrators and see if I can get their approval so there wouldn't be any controversy or at least no flaming. But I'll just wait for now. Rule Clarification Writing's coming okay... I've returned to that one scene and I've got a bunch of tests this week, so it's coming pretty slowly and I'm kinda taking a break and working on some articles. Hopefully I'll be able to get cracking again this weekend. (I probably won't get a whole lot of writing done until school lets out on the 2nd of June; up until then I'm kind of swamped with studying) Your UNSCDF stuff Question regarding bulletproof armor B-Type Blood Cells I fixed that part you told me about on my Hespians article. I changed it to P-Type, since they were discovered to be microscopic parasites. And since your the awesome medical student, I wanna clear it with you. Will you please answer the above question soon ? Behavior on #halo-fanon Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Copy & Pasting New Environments Hey, I was just on the newly updated updated Mass Effect 2 site and I pulled a bunch of the environment concept arts off of it. Are there any planets/locations for Galactic Era you've been thinking about? If so, I've got a couple of city pictures, a pretty generic-looking space station, and some that seem to take place in more natural areas. Unfortunately, none really suit Dashan's atmosphere, but there might be other uses for them. BR55DM-R I don't know if you'd be interested, but I was playing with images the other day, and made what I'm approximating to be the description of the BR55DM-R Battle Rifle. Tell me if its meh worthy. Thank you. I'd be glad to help if I can. Dextro-Amino Acids Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know a little about dextro-amino acids and how they affect life and ecology in contrast to levo-amino acids? Or do you at least know a link to something where I can find the info I need, cos I've looked through wikipedia and can't find anything. Thanks for trying. I'll do a little more looking, if I can't find what I want, I'll just skip it or pull a turian/quarian :P Compound QX518-I53PR Do you have any advice to improve this article? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 06:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, Thanks. I guess my problem is applying current technological limits to the world more than 500 years in the future. I will, however, keep your advice in mind. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 18:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Could it be possible to attach the NGF proteins to a virus such as HTLV-1 or some other such virus that affects the nerves? I do know that E. Coli bacteria are used to insert new DNA in to plant cells. Could this theoretically be done with proteins? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 21:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Myrmidon Detachment I was wondering if I could add my S-IIIs as Myrmidon trainers. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! The 3 are: Lietenant or Lt.Cmdr.Joshua-G024: He is cold and calculated, but hates losing men under his command, and so make sures everyone looks after everyone's back. Lt.Amy-G094: Similar as Josh, but is more light hearted and is friendlier to the trainess. LT.j.g Maria-G173: Light hearted, a Crack Sniper, keeps moral high by pranking Josh. Warm Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 21:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) In response to you wondering if I had more Characters for Myrmidon, do you take SPARTAN-IIs? More accuratly, SPARTAN-II Class II's? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 15:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, as for SPARTAN-IIIs I have a few more. Lt.Colin-G092, became a demolitions expert, and teaches his trainiess to respect explosive's. Cmdr John-G173 A natural team leader, became Gamma's unoffical leader. Teaches his squad leaders to look out for their men. Lt.Cmdr Clara-G235 A pilot, who taught herself to fly after a pilot was killed on a mission, and has been flying ever since. If you want me to change anything, let me know, Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RP: Beyond Veil's Azure Hey is it alright if i joined in? Just tell me what to do and ill try to do it Message me if its alright. Byes My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Hi there Relemtless. I got your message. Yeah i would like to contribute characters to the Myrmidon Detachment. Just tell me what I need to do and Ill start on it. Message me. My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Myrmidons Perhaps... haven't really checked on them in a while. lol. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I ask of nothing in return. :) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC)